To Run With Wings
by staronmybelly
Summary: Percy and Annabeth go to retreive several campers, who end up turning the whole camp upside down, not to mention the rest of america! PERCABETH


**NOTE:** This is my first PJO fanfiction, so please, critique as you like! Don't worry, this is totally Percabeth, Lynna's going to get her own special man :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or any of the canon characters. I do however own this plot and any OCs

_________________________________________________________________________________

I knew this summer wasn't going to give me a break from the whole hero thing when Chiron called me to the Big House. I hadn't even had time to unpack when one of the Stoll brothers came to get me from my cabin (to be honest, I'm not entirely sure if it was Travis or Connor).

"Pansy Jackman, nice to see you're back at camp in one piece," Mr. D said when I came in the door. He and Chiron were sitting at a card table playing what looked like poker to me, but I wasn't really big on the whole cards playing thing, so I didn't actually know. I gave Mr. D a look, but didn't bother to correct him on my name. He always butchered campers names, with the exception of his own kids, of course.

"Am I in trouble or something?" I asked. Chiron looked up at me and smiled.

"No my dear boy, of course not. We just figured you wouldn't like sitting around camp this summer, and since there's no immediate threat at hand, we thought we'd send you off to fetch a few new half-bloods, starting with this one," He shoved a folder towards me, "Lynna Moore, in Texas. She's a little older than when most half-bloods become discovered, but I think it has to do with her distance from here."

I opened the folder to the picture of a girl with coppery skin and short, dark hair streaked with red, which accented her bright golden hazel eyes. She was really pretty, not like Annabeth, but in a more pixie-like way. I quickly flipped through her information, 14, lived with her dad on the coast in Corpus Christi, a runner and a dancer, flipped through a few more photos, and stopped on a picture of her at the beach. Her hair was wet and wavy and it looked like she had been laughing and someone called her name, snapping the picture just as she looked over her shoulder. That's when I noticed, she had small angel wings tattooed on her back. They looked so lifelike. I didn't realize I had been staring at the picture until I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up.

"Annabeth!" I managed to blurt out. I went to give her a hug but she just shrugged me off, looking slightly pissed off.

"What are you doing?" She asked me, raising an eyebrow. The tone of her voice put me on edge. Why did I feel like a kid getting in trouble?

"Chiron and Mr. D want me to go get this girl and bring her to camp," I paused and noticed an odd look on her face, "Want to come with me?" Apparently that was the right thing to say and she smiled and nodded.

"I'll get my stuff and meet you at the Pegasus stables, alright?" She gave me a kiss on the cheek before walking out the door. I had a feeling I was blushing profusely.

"So you going to stand there looking like an idiot tomato or are you going to get this kid?" Mr. D asked. I answered by waving and running out the door to my cabin. I couldn't believe. Not even a few hours at camp and I was already leaving. This wasn't the type of work I was used to be doing, and it felt good to have a seemingly simple task. No prophecy, no problems. Just get the half-blood to camp. No problem.

I went back to my cabin and quickly grabbed what I thought I would need, a change of clothes, some nectar and ambrosia, Riptide, Mortal money, and a few golden drachmas. I threw them into a backpack, not caring that I had left the rest of my stuff thrown out over my bunk. I was the only son of Poseidon so far, so I didn't have any roommates yet, probably wouldn't have any until a few years from now. At least, I hoped so.

Annabeth looked pretty as usual when I met her at the stables. She hadn't changed much in my eyes, because I'd been seeing her periodically throughout our Junior year of highschool. Or, my junior year. Annabeth had managed to graduate early so she could spend more time with her family, both mortal and immortal. She smiled and I called two pegasi from the stables, my good friend Blackjack, who I had saved from Luke's traveling monster boat a while back, and his buddy Ziggy, who's back half was striped dark brown kinda like a zebra. I'd asked him why he was like that before and he had told be it was because his dad was fond of the African mares. I didn't ask more.

_Yo boss!_ Black jack spoke into my mind, nuzzling me. See, since my dad was the creator of horses, I have this ability to know their thoughts, and speak to them that way. It's really cool and useful, especially when I need to go places.

"Hey Blackjack!" I said, slipping him and Ziggy few sugar cubes. The pegasi weren't supposed to have any, but I figured Blackjack and Ziggy deserved some after what I was about to ask them, " I need you and Ziggy to fly Annabeth and I to Texas."

_Wow boss, that's pretty far! Isn't it hot down there? But you know what? I'll do it, just for you and your pretty lady friend._

"Thanks Blackjack!" I said, hugging his snout, "You're the best!" Annabeth and I hopped on Blackjack and Ziggy, and in no time we were flying out of New York, and towards the south. In case you didn't know, Pegasi can fly really fast. It seems like it should take them a few days to fly to Texas, but since we set out in the morning, we landed on Lynna's street right before sunset. I looked in the folder for the house number, but my dyslexia didn't help much. I finally made out 4205, and started looking for that number on the houses. They were all really big, and fancy, not a single one the same. Why couldn't Mr. D just had given me a picture of her house? I guess not everything could be easy. 4201…4201….ah. There it was, 4205!

"This is the house Annabeth!" She quickly joined my side and I went to knock on the door. A woman in sweats and an apron opened the door. I could hear loud rock music coming from the back of the house, but the woman seemed completely un-phased by it.

"You're Miss Lynette's friends, yes?" She asked in an irish accent, and before asking for an answer, ushered us inside, "She is at the back in the studio, dears. It's easy to find, if you get lost, just yell!" She smiled, and disappeared into the kitchen.

I grabbed Annabeth's hand and laced my fingers around hers, feeling protective. See, generally getting a half-blood back to camp isn't easy. A monster usually appears right before or after we find the demigod, so I was being wary, my battle senses on edge. It wasn't hard to find the studio, all you had to do was simply follow the music. We came to a set of double French doors, and I could see the girl from the photos dancing inside. She leaped and twirled with a grace I'd never seen before, but then again, I'd never been a big fan of dancing, watching or otherwise. I swear though, sometimes I thought I could see little ghostly wings coming from her back, I guess my mind was just playing tricks on me or something. I thought I was pretty quiet going in, but when the girl came out of her turn she stopped dancing and stared at Annabeth and I through the reflection in the wall lined with mirrors, a mix of anger and curiosity in her eyes. She strode over to the cd payer and pressed pause, crossing her arms over her chest. She was a lot smaller than she looked in the photos, a little over half a foot shorter than me, her toned dancers body apparent in her shorts and cropped top. I noticed she also had her eyebrow pierced when she pushed her hair back from her face.

"Who are you two? Am I supposed to know you or something?" She asked. Her voice was husky and didn't have the southern accent I expected, it was. I was about to speak up and explain things when Annabeth beat me to the punch.

"I'm Annabeth and this is my _boyfriend_ Percy," Annabeth said, I noticed she stressed the word boyfriend. Was she jealous? I hadn't even spoken to the girl yet and Annabeth was already doing her jealous routine. I found it cute, but I don't think anyone else did. "We've got a whole lot to explain to you, got a place we can talk privately?"

Lynna snorted, "Yeah right. We're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on and why you're in my house?"

"It's about your mother," I said, and as I did, I noticed a look of longing cross over the girl's face. I knew we had her.

"Alright," she said, and went to gather up some of her stuff, I noticed a cellphone and a jacket, "We can talk in my room. But, how would y'all know about my mother? Unless she's your mother too?" She eyed me, then apparently thought better of it. "No, there's something different about you. Both of y'all actually."

When we got to her room Annabeth and I sat down on a black loveseat (ironic, huh?) and Lynna sat on her bed.

"So tell me first off, how do y'all know my mother?"

"Umm…" I stammered. Luckily, Annabeth took it from here.

"We don't exactly know her personally, per say, but we do know what she is."

Lynna looked puzzled, "What do you mean..'what' she is?"

"You know Greek mythologoy?" Annabeth asked Lynna, who smiled.

"Of course I do! I love greek mythology, all that stuff about the titans, and Zeus and Hera, and Apollo! Not to mention the minotaur! I always felt so much more connection to that stuff than the rest of my friends. Even though I have dyslexia I love to read the Epics."

"Well they're real," Annabeth said simply. Several different looks crossed Lynna's face. Disbelief, questioning, and anger amongst others. It finally settled, and she looked accepting.

"Alright," She said, "So are you going to tell me my mother's a harpy or something?"

I winced, "Be careful with names," I murmured, "And you believe us, just like that?" I was astounded. People generally took a few days to really believe, not to mention come to terms with it.

"Yeah. I guess I always knew in my heart. And besides, why would y'all just come in here and lie to me? I guess I just trust y'all, that's all. So, about my mother?"

"She's a goddess," Annabeth said.

"And That makes me…." Lynna paused, I guess it was as hard for her to really believe it as the rest of us.

"A demigod, yes. And now that you know, thing's are probably going to get dangerous. Just like the Gods are real, so are the monsters. So we have to bring you to a safe place for half-bloods."

"Are y'all going to stick me somewhere Anne-frank style? Because I don't do very well in enclosed spaces."

Annabeth laughed, "No, of course not! We half-bloods have an entire summer camp to roam in!"

Lynna's eyes lit up and she smiled, but only for a moment, then a frown took its place. "What about my dad?" She asked, "How am I supposed to explain to him why I'm just leaving all of a sudden? And Nanna?"

"We'll explain to your Nanna, why don't you go tell your dad and pack some of your things, then meet us by the front?" Annabeth suggested, and we got up to leave. Lynna smiled and started pulling out clothes and other necesseties. This had gone really smooth, especially compared to my last Half-Blood retrieval of Bianca and Nico Di Angelo. I hoped it stayed this way.


End file.
